A Blossoming Rose Garden
by XxXrwbylover420XxX
Summary: Rosegarden set in an highschool AU! Ruby Rose is the star runner for Beacon high, and Oscar Pine is the new kid at school. Will a chance encounter blossom into something more? Will they become more than just friends? How will Ozpin, Oscar's god father, react to him pining after Ruby? How will Yang react to Ruby crushing on a boy? Read to find out! First fic I've written, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****

My very first fanfiction! Hope you guys are fans of rose garden, because there is going to be a lot of it in this. Hope you enjoy! Go easy on me.

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter 1:** **Restless Evenings And Chance Encounters**

An orange glow encompassed the town of Vale. The sun cast it upon the quiet neighborhoods as it began it'd descent behind the horizon. The beams of light it gave off being it's goodbye before it was to be replaced by the moon, though there was still a good few hours before that was to happen. To most of the citizens of Vale this time of day signaled for moms to start setting up dinner, for the children to begin making their way back home from playing, and for fathers to return after a long day's work. A time for family's to be together. However, one young boy was doing the exact opposite of that. His name was Oscar Pine. His feet pounded against the wooden stairs that lead from the back door of his house to the drive way. The screen-door behind him creaked as it was slammed shut, the boy not looking back as he rushed out of his house. "Oscar! You get back here before dark, alright! Or you'll be in so much trouble!" A voice called from the other side of the screen-door. He could hear his aunt giggle after she said that, letting him know he wouldn't be in that much trouble should he arrive late. He chuckles as he calls back through the door. "I'll be back when the sun comes up again! Save me some dinner!"

The sleek black bike sat idle in the drive-way, held up by the kickstand on the side. Oscar worked a whole summer to save up enough to buy it. When he finally managed to pay for it he nearly cried tears of joy. It was a constant joy in his life. He swings his leg over the side and mounts it. The grip of the handle was familiar to his hand, having rode it practically every day since he got it. The eagerness he felt building in his chest. He relished every time he got to ride it. That sense of joy was brought back down when another mosquito appeared, this time landing on his arm. He slaps and misses, just like last time. In his rush to get out of the house he had forgotten his jacket, and was kicking himself for doing that. Going back into the house to get it would just let him get trapped by his Aunt. He would just have to do without it for now. He didn't have time for anything like that tonight. He just wanted to get away from it all, and he knew just the place to do it. A place he had been going to ever since he moved to the town a few months back. A little place of his own where he could rest his head.

* * *

There was a small creek on the outskirts of Vale. A dirt road followed it, running alongside of it. Not a soul was around out there. No one to tell him that he needed to respect them. No one to remind him that he needed to take school more seriously. No one to bother him in the slightest. It was no wonder why he loved it out there. Just him, his thoughts, and the sound of the running creek. Sometimes if he was lucky, a few fireflies would even come out and make their appearance. He sat on the edge of the road, sitting at the top of a small slope that lead down towards the river. His feet were placed close to the water, letting the tips of them dip into the cool water. It was a warm summer night, and he hadn't brought anything to drink with him, so he had to cool off some way. Sweat was building up on his body, making his shirt stick to his body. The gel he used in his hair beginning to lose its effectiveness from the humidity and sweat, leaving it in disarray after all the time he spent on it. He lets out a heavy sigh and falls onto his back, looking up at the blazing orange sky. Except that wasn't what he saw. Instead he was greeted by the sight of a girl his age. She smiles down at him. "Hi there!"

Oscar's voice was caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a blend of black and red, her tips being red while the rest was black. It was cut short for a girl, most others in the town preferring theirs long and flowing. Just from that he could tell she was different. It framed her face perfectly. She was short, just a tad bit shorter than him. Her body was lithe and athletic, shown off by the clothes she was wearing. Beacon academy track was printed on the t-shirt she was wearing. Must've been out on a run when she stumbled across him. That explains why she looks so athletic. Not that Oscar was staring at her body, of course. She had large silver eyes. Oscar could get lost in them forever, her eyes being the most striking feature to him. In fact, he hadn't been able to look away from them since she arrived. The girl just sat down next to him on the slope as she waited for him to say something, turning and looking at him with that friendly smile of hers. "Y-you have silver eyes! Er, I mean…" He blurts out to her, causing the girl to blush a bit and turn away. "T-thanks for noticing?" She says back to him unsure of how to respond to that. It causes Oscar to have a growing pit of nervousness develop in his stomach and to look away, as if a rock on the ground next to him had suddenly become very interesting. Maybe if he looks hard enough at it, he'll find how to save himself from further embarrassment. "And you have Hazel ones." His worries diminished when she turned back to him. She had a small smile on her face. A sign to let him know that he hadn't totally embarrassed himself or ruined the moment. The two make eye contact, both of them staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

The two teens blushes just grow bigger as they stare, Oscar cracking first and looking back at that rock that might hold the secrets of the universe. "Oh, u-um, thanks for noticing." He parrots her words back at her, not knowing what else to say to her. 'Dammit, why did you do that? Why are you being so lame!? Say something cool!' His internal voice chastises himself. The rock just lays there, not giving him the answers or escape he was hoping for. He isn't looking at her, so he can't see her response. The awkward silence was making him crazy. "You've got freckles too." That's something he didn't expect from her. "What?" His gaze returns to looking at her. "Did you never notice them?" She asks as an attempt of making a joke about his response. Oscar can't help but crack a smile. "You've got red hair." He says back to her in a more playful manner, losing the nervousness to his voice "You've got tanned skin!" "You've got mud on your shoes!" "Well you've got uh, uh…" Her eyes roam over him, trying to find something about him to point out. Her body leaps before she can even consider if it's a bad idea or not. Her hand scoops water up from the creek into her palm and throws it at Oscar, splattering it across the well-worn running shoes he had on. "You've got water on your shoes." Now it was Ruby's turn to feel like she might have just made a huge mistake. She should've thought about what she was doing before she did it. "I'm sor- "Before she can get a word out, Oscar splashes her back. The water hitting her right in the face. "And you have water on your face." He says with a smile, the girl wiping it off with her hand as she stands, a huge smile rivaling Oscar's. "Oh, it is so on."

The cool water of the creek ran between their legs as the two splashed at each other. The low summer sun hitting their backs as they did so. "Gotcha!" Ruby laughs as she throws water at Oscar, hitting him square in the chest. It just made his already wet shirt even wetter, the fabric of it see-through due to all the water. Now it was Ruby's turn to look at Oscar. 'Wow, he's kinda muscly.' The delay in her actions as she thought of that gave Oscar the perfect chance to splash her back, waking her from her thoughts. "For someone on the track team, I thought you'd be faster than that." He quips at her as he backs away from her, trying to retreat from her range of splashing. Ruby was not to be escaped from. "Hey, I'm on track team, not the 'splashing others with water' team!" She giggles as she chased after him, splashing after Oscar as he ran around the stream. "Pfft, maybe if that was an actual team I'd actually play a sport." He continued to out move Ruby in the water, finding that he had an easier time moving through it than she did. "Grrr!" Ruby let's out a playful growl as Oscar keeps evading her. "No escape!" She says before she suddenly lunges at him, catching Oscar by surprise. "Wha- "And he's tackled to the ground by Ruby, forcing both of them to fall back into the water.

Oscar and Ruby both became submerged beneath the water, the water rising just enough to cover the two. His eyes open to see her floating above him. Her hair shifting in the water, moving with the flow of it, her eyes closed. She still had a huge smile on her face. Oscar couldn't help but get the same smile on his own face. Nothing else mattered to him right then. Just being there, happy, with a girl he just met and was almost sure he was in love with. Reality came reeling him back in when he realized he couldn't breath and needed air. Oscar pushed Ruby up with him as he sat up, breaking the surface as they sit there. Not the most romantic moments, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. He gasps for breath while Ruby does the same, though she can't get hers back since she keeps laughing every time she manages to do it. "Told you there was no escape!" "Haha, well, you had to sabotage yourself to catch me. We'll call it a draw then." "A draw!? Why, I've never lost in a splash fight in my life, so I demand a rematch!" She demands from him, but from the tone of her voice he knew she was just kidding. "If you want a rematch, fine." He says as he stands, preparing for another bout of splashing with her. He extends his hand down to her, which Ruby graciously accepts.

He pulls her up to her feet, perhaps pulling her a bit too close, but if he did, she didn't notice or doesn't mind. "Wait a second…" Ruby pauses and takes a step back from him, looking up to the sky. The sun was practically already over the horizon, leaving the sky a purple as the moon begins to take its place. "Crap! I promised my uncle and dad I'd be back from my run before dark. I've gotta go!" She says as she makes her way out of the stream. 'Wait! You can't go yet! I don't even know your name!' Oscar scrambles after her, trying to find the courage to ask her for her name or anything like that. "Ah, wait!" Ruby turns back around to look at him, obviously in a hurry to try and rush home. So anxious to get home that she was jogging in place. "Maybe I can give you a ride on my bike? Got to be faster than on foot, right?" He offers to her, motioning to his bike, propped up against a tree. "Really? Thanks so much!" He hadn't asked for her name, but maybe he'd have a chance on the way back to her house?

* * *

Oscar peddled like his life depended on it. Well, romantic life maybe. Soaring down the town streets as fast as his bike could carry him and ruby. "Left!" She commands him as he turns hard. "Tell me sooner!" "But this way is so much more fun!" She was right about that; his heart hadn't pumped this hard since he found a fox in the chicken coop of the farm he used to live on. "Right!" Oscar narrowly avoids crashing the two of them into a garbage can as he turned, hoping the curb. He was new to this town, she relied on ruby to let him know where to go and what to do. She did her job well, even if she was trying to make it as 'fun' as possible for the two of them. "Shortcut!" She points to a small path between two yards. Was shaving off time and possibly getting in trouble from whoever owned the houses worth it? Yes. "Hold on tight!" The two go racing down the dirt path, the ride bumpy as they did so, the two of them nearly being bounced off once or twice, with Oscar almost crashing into the bushes a few times. It worked though. Shaved a good amount of time off on their journey at the cost of bruised butts and shaken nerves. The sun's last fading beams were almost gone, the street lights lighting the night more than the sun did right now. Oscar peddled even faster, not wanting to make Ruby get in trouble. Luckily his clothes had mostly dried by this point, otherwise they'd have never made it in time. Biking in soggy jeans would've been impossible. Suddenly, a dog ran out in front of them, causing Oscar to brake. The two nearly went over the handrails of the bike, but they held on tight enough to not be sent to the ground. "It's right there!" Ruby calls out to him, her house at the end of the street. Oscar breathes a sigh of relief, that just barely, they made it.

Oscar draped himself over the handlebars, trying to catch his breath as Ruby hopped off the back of his bike. "We made it!" She said happily, ecstatic that she had made it in time. Oscar lazily waves his hand in victory, before collapsing back down on the handlebars. "Wooo hoooooo…." He says tiredly. "Now my uncle won't know that I was late at all!" She beams at Oscar, grateful for his help in all of this. "Spoke too soon." A rough gravelly voice calls from the door of her house, a man with a five o clock shadow and red eyes standing there. He stares daggers at Oscar. Ruby visibly deflates when she realizes her and Oscar got caught in the act. "Hurry on inside." Qrow commands her to come inside, since it's already dark out. "Aww…alright. Thanks anyways…" She looks back at him, it just now dawning on her that she didn't know his name. "Oscar. Oscar Pine." "That's a nice name. I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose." "What she means to say that she's off limits, now beat it kid." Oscar and Qrow have a battle of glares. If someone was to walk between them right now, they'd be liable just to die from the looks alone. "I…I'm just going to go now." As much as Oscar wanted to stay there with her, he knew it would only cause more trouble. Not point in making her family angry at him as well. He gives her one last look before he takes off down the road, trying to remember and figure out just how the hell he was supposed to get back to his house.

Ruby walked into her house, Qrow following her close behind. He shuts the door behind him and locks it shut. "Oooh? Who was that I saw you riding with?" Ruby's sister Yang asks her from the couch, having seen it all through the living room window. A wide toothy grin on her face as she asked her sister. "A new boooyfriend?" Yang playfully teases her sister. It was the first time she's ever seen the boy before. "What? No! He's just someone nice I met on my run who offered to take me home." "Mhm, suuuure Ruby." Yang says to her as she props back open the boxing magazine she had been reading, letting Ruby escape from any more teasing for the night. "Be sure to go to fast now! I don't want to be an aunt just yet!" "Gross, Yang!" Well, almost escape more teasing for the night. Ruby walked into her room and collapsed down on the bed, face stuffed into a pillow. 'Oscar? Be my boyfriend? Pff, no way, I don't even know him. No way he could be into someone like me. Right….?'


	2. Chapter 2

_A_ _new chapter! sorry this one took so long to get out guys, I do hope you enjoy it though! First time writing for a few of these characters, hope I managed to do them justice. Please enjoy and leave a review of what you thought!_

 **A New School Means New People**

Ruby sat next to Oscar, their feet hanging over the edge of the pier. The waves gently lapped at their feet. She leaned onto his shoulder. Her head resting against it as she stared out to the ocean. The sea breeze blew against their faces. Ruby's hair shifted in the breeze, the girl breathing in the sweet air. Oscar's hand gently grabs hers, squeezing it as she turns to him. She begins to speak, Oscar hanging onto ever word. "Mr. Pine, would you please wake up?"

Oscar jolts upright in his seat. The scenic pier and ocean dissolving away to the dull grays of a class room. His eyes tried to focus on the world in front of him, forcing himself to wake up and to open his eyes. Faces of his new classmates met his gaze as he woke up, staring back at him. One boy with blonde hair and blue eyes chuckled at him a little.

"Falling asleep in class on your first day of school hardly leaves a good impression, Oscar." A voice comes from beside him. Standing next to Oscar with her hand on his shoulder was his teacher. Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. Her tone was more one of amusement than anything else, letting Oscar know he wasn't in any actual trouble. She had to go easy on him. it was his first day after all.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch, I'll be sure not to do it again." Oscar stammers out as he looks up at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She smiles at Oscar and goes back to teaching the class, making them read their class syllabus. Oscar slumped in his seat, cursing himself for falling asleep. His nervousness and jitters had him stay up late last night. It was hard to sleep when a million worries were running through his head about what might happen on his first day at a new school.

A flash of black and red hair got his attention as he was feeling sorry for himself. His eyes drifted over to it as he sunk into his seat a bit more. It was Ruby, giggling a little herself. 'Oh great, now she must think I'm sort of lazy idiot.' If Oscar was to be granted any wish at that moment, he would wish to melt into the floor and disappear. Unfortunately, he was still bound by the laws of reality and as such had to sit through the rest of the lesson while trying to will himself invisible.

It had been a few weeks since the two of them last saw each other. Oscar had forgotten where she lived, but even if he didn't, not like he could just up and visit her out of the blue. 'Hi, I gave you a ride home that one time, remember me?' wasn't a very good way to start a conversation with someone without seeming like a total weirdo. It was the first time he's seen her in a while, and falling asleep in class probably wasn't a good impression to make after not seeing each other for so long.

The sound of the bell released him from the class, signaling his chance to get up and leave, having managed to survive the first period of the first day of school. 'No worries Oscar, just a few hundred more of those and you'll be out for the summer.' His own reassurance wasn't very good. He stood from his chair and grabbed his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder as he gets ready to leave the class room.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, did ya?" Ruby's voice grabs Oscar's attention as was about to leave the room. He turns towards her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. A light blush colored his cheeks. "Y-yeah." He wanted to say more to her, but his nerves got the better of him. "I totally understand. One night I was up late one night reading a weapons magazine. Cause it was really awesome! It had the new sniper rifle in it and even had a full page spread! It had all the augments for it too! The new scope they had attached to it was really cool, even had a larger magazine…" Ruby continues to list off things she read from the magazine, forgetting her original point.

Halfway through her speech she suddenly stops, noticing the small smile Oscar had on his face. It reminded her about what she had been talking about in the first place. She blushes a bit, embarrassed that she just let that rush of words escape her mouth. 'She…has really pretty eyes.' Oscar thinks to himself as he looks at her.

"It's um, it's good to see you again Ruby." "It's good to see you again too Oscar!" The two awkwardly stare at each other for a while. The warning bell brought them out from that awkward silence, signaling they only had two minutes to get to gym. They had spent so much time talking and staring at each other that they hadn't even noticed it was time for their next Class. They really need to work on their time management skills.

"Crap, what's your next class?" Oscar asks Ruby as the two rush out the door. "It's Gym!" "Really? Mine too!" "That's great!" "I know! I heard the teacher can be a bit mean though…" " _Ahem_." Voice startles the two of them from starting another conversation. Ms. Goodwitch stares at them. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Oscar and Ruby step out into the hall-way, Oscar already rushing down it, Ruby right behind him.

"…Which way to the gym?" He stopped in his tracks as he looked around, trying to find any indicator where the gym was. Ruby frantically shrugged her shoulders, as eager and nervous to find where they were supposed to go as he was, but in her hurry, she couldn't remember which way the gym was. Glynda pokes her head out from her class-room door, sighing a little when she sees the two panicking and not knowing where to go. "Go down this hall-way, take a right and then go right on through the double doors." "Thanks !" Ruby calls to her as they rush down the hallway. 'Those two are going to be the death of me, I just know it.' Glynda sighs and steps back into her classroom.

Oscar and Ruby stumbled their way into the gymnasium, Oscar gasping for breath as they came in through the doors. 'Good lord, how fast is she? I could barely keep up with her.' Oscar thinks to himself as he looks up, coming face to face with their new gym teacher. A large, muscular and authoritative man. The teacher glares down at them, his eyes flicking over to the clock on the wall behind him. They made it by just 30 seconds. Ironwood looks down towards Ruby. "I expected the new star of the track team to have gotten here a little faster than that." Was all he said to her before letting Oscar and Ruby off to go change. As the two leave to change, the coach sighs to himself. 'Hopefully she won't be as much of a handful as her sister is.'

The entire gym class stood in a line on the gymnasium floor, coach Ironwood standing in front of them with his hands behind his back. The two late kids had managed to just barely step into line before the coach began to speak. "Hello and welcome students. My name is -" A few giggles erupt from the line. It came from a athletic looking boy with blonde hair and a kid with blue hair that was wearing glasses. The same blonde that had chuckled when Oscar fell asleep in class. That laughter stops as soon as Ironwood stares at them.

"As I was saying, welcome to my class. If you behave and act responsibly, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He says, eyeing the two kids who had just laughed, already singling them out as trouble makers. "Now, I have been told that my class can be rigorous and difficult. I assure you it is because I have your physical health as my utmost priority." 'Geez, I sure am convinced by that speech.' Oscar chides the teacher inside of his head, never dreaming of saying something like that out loud. "Now, as a warm up, I want you guys to run 20 laps around the gym."

Oscar had thought he was in good shape all things considered. Working on the farm left him with a pretty well-built body and ample stamina for a teenager. However, even that did not prepare him for Ironwood's class. By the end of it he was drenched in sweat. He couldn't even catch his breath before Ironwood had them doing something else that would constitute an entire work out. He fared better than some of the other students, but Oscar had never heard a more beautiful sound than the ringing of the bell that frees them from the class.

He and the rest of the class shuffled over to the locker rooms, cursing whatever gods that decided that they must suffer through that for the rest of the school year. As Oscar went to locker room he noticed the two guys who had laughed at Ironwood's name. One was supporting the other with their shoulder, carrying them to the locker room.

"Leave me Sun…I can't…go on…" The blue haired boy says as he unsuccessfully tries to stand, his feet dragging behind them as the other boy carries him. "Never! No man left behind, right Neptune?" The blonde-haired boy says in response. "You two are such idiots." A passing girl says to them. Her hair was snow white and tied off to the side. "Hey, I'm not built for this, Weiss. I, as an intellectual, am much better at the opposite of this." Neptune tries to say to her but Weiss wasn't paying attention.

The boy's locker room was just a swirl of disgruntled groans of annoyance and despair at the fact they were to have Ironwood as a teacher. Sun and Neptune were talking to each other as Oscar changed back into his normal clothes. "I don't think I can survive a full year of this." Neptune complains to Sun. "Don't worry about it dude, you'll manage. See, even he managed to get through it." Sun motions to Oscar.

Oscar points to himself when Sun mentioned him, unsure if he who he was talking about. "Yeah, you, uh…Oscar, right? Yeah, Oscar!" Sun seems pleased to have remembered Oscar's name from their previous class. "Uh, I just umm…I just used to work a lot on the farm." He explains to Sun why he could keep up with the physically demanding class of Ironwood. "You used to live on a farm?" Neptune asks Oscar, raising an eyebrow at him. 'Oh great, here comes the part where they make fun of me for that…'

"That's pretty cool! I always wanted to see a cow in person." Sun interjects, causing Neptune's attention to switch to him. "Why would you want to do that?" "Because I've never seen one in person man. Plus, I bet there's horses too, in which case I totally want to see if I could ride one." "When you put it that way, it does sound pretty sweet." Sun and Neptune laugh with each other. "You own any horses on that farm Oscar?"

Oscar was surprised by that. He had expected them to make fun of him, not take a genuine interest in him or his past. So, when they asked him that question he was caught off guard. "Y-yeah, we had two of them. I only rode them a few times, my aunt was too scared I'd fall off and get injured." "I'd worry the same about sun, but I think his thick skull would protect him if he fell." Neptune throws a playful jab at Sun. "Pftt, you're just jealous I can ride horses better than you." "What? You've never even rode one before." "I know, but I'm still probably better than you." The two continue to argue, making Oscar chuckle a little.

The girl's locker room was in a similar state of despair at having Ironwood as a teacher. Though Ruby and Weiss were taking it much better than Sun and Neptune. Though Weiss seemed to be irritated by something. Something that she was likely going to make sure everyone knew, since she was Weiss after all.

"I can't believe you were late to our first class together you dolt." Weiss chastises Ruby, crossing her arms and staring at her. "But I wasn't even late Weiss!" Ruby tries to defend herself, looking at Weiss with big puppy eyes in response to being scolded. Weiss turns away from her, not to be swayed by her. "Still! Get here before you only have a few seconds before being late." Ruby whines a little, but knew that Weiss wasn't to be argued with.

"Why were you even so late anyways?" Weiss turns back to Ruby, facing her again. Ruby might be a little excitable and naïve, but she usually tried to get to class on time. "Oh, I just caught up talking with Oscar." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby. This was the first time she's ever heard Ruby mention a boy, a boy Weiss didn't even know.

"Oscar?" "Yeah, Oscar! He's really nice, I met him during the summer while out on a run." "Well he sounds like a bad influence if he's been making you late to class." "He didn't make me late! I just got um, a little distracted talking with him is all." Ruby stammers out. She didn't know why she got so distracted talking with Oscar. She could be a bit of a motor mouth sometimes but she usually manages to keep a good track of time.

Speaking of which, the bell rang again, letting them out of gym class and to their next one. Oscar and Ruby both had history next period, and both sort of hoped the other was in their class. "Let's go Ruby, before you make me late for the first time in my life." "What about that time we ran into each other?" "That doesn't count!" The two walk out and to their next class.

Their next few classes were rather uneventful. Oscar had tried to get a seat closer to Ruby, but Weiss's glare at him kept him deterred from getting too close. It led him to choose a spot next to Sun and Neptune, since he at least knew those two. Better the evil you know than the one you don't, right? Not that Sun and Neptune were evil, just not Oscar's first picks for who he wanted to sit with.

Their teacher was Mr. Oobleck. He didn't go easy on them, much like Ironwood did. Go easing on the first day seemed to be something only Ms. Goodwitch believed. Oobleck was a fast talker, jumping from one subject to the next with speed that Oscar couldn't hope to keep up with. His notes had started out trying to write out Oobleck's words, but Oscar just couldn't handle it and instead opted to wait and listen, then hope that he remembered enough by the end of it he'd be able to write at least something down from whatever his teacher had said.

By the end of the class, Oscar felt like he had just read an entire book front and back with how much Oobleck had tried to cram into their heads. He shot a glance to across the room to see if anyone else feels that way. Ruby's head was practically spinning from the teacher's speech. While Weiss on the other hand was furiously taking notes and somehow managing to keep up with him. Oscar than turned his head to the other side to look at Sun and Neptune.

Neptune, much like Weiss, was fast away taking notes. Just perhaps a bit slower than her, but still fast enough to keep with Oobleck. Oscar had no idea how the two could do it, since he himself gave up about five minutes into the class. Sun on the other hand just sat diligently and listened to Oobleck like Oscar had, though Oscar couldn't tell if he was paying attention or just staring into space and thinking of something else.

Their next class was much slower, though Oscar couldn't tell which he preferred. Mr. Port was slower than Oobleck in his teaching style, but it wasn't a compliment. He had a meandering way of speaking often going on tangents and forgetting his original point. By the time class was about to end, all Oscar had on his paper for notes was just his name and a few lines about what to expect for the rest of the school year. Which was 'good god I might be an adult before this class ends'. At least If that happened he wouldn't have to go school tomorrow.

The bell finally released them from Port's class and out to lunch. It was the one thing Oscar had been looking forward to today besides a certain girl he met the day before. Well, the reason he was looking forward to it was because of that girl. It was not the ham and cheese sandwich he made himself that morning. Perhaps he would finally get the chance to talk with her.

Those hopes were dashed against the rocks when he walked into the lunch area only to see she was already deep in conversation with three other girls. A blonde, Weiss, and a girl with black hair whose nose was in a book. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard his name being called. "Oscar!" Ruby giggles when she calls for him. Oscar turns to her table, trying not to make eye contact with the three other girls. He blushes a bit as he looks at ruby, a sheepish smile on his face. "H-hi."

Oscar took the free seat next to Ruby. Across from him sat Weiss and the blonde-haired girl. While next to him sat the black-haired girl and Ruby. "Who's this?" The blonde girl asked Ruby as Oscar took the seat. "This is Oscar! He's the one who gave me a ride home that one day." Ruby says cheerfully, smiling at the other girl before turning to Oscar. "Oscar, this is my sister Yang." "H-hi, it's nice to meet you." Oscar stammers out a response, causing yang to rest her head on her hands as she grins at him. "OH, so this is your new boyfriend?" That question got both Ruby and Oscar's faces to light up red.

"N-n-no! Nothing like that!" "Not at all!" Both vehemently deny Yang's question. Oscar and Ruby's faces were as red as could be. They both glance at each other, as if to confirm what they just said, but quickly turn away as their faces get even redder. This causes Yang to really crack up, the girl holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing. Weiss just rolled her eyes and sighs, while Blake doesn't look up from her book. Though Oscar thinks he sees a flash of a smile happen behind it.

Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you the kid who walked in late to gym class with ruby?" "We…we weren't really late…" Oscar says back to her, though his nerves got the better of him once again. Weiss didn't really seem like the type of person he wanted to argue with anyways. She seemed like the type of person who'd you would never want to cross for fear of what they might do to you.

"You were late to class on the first day? Scandalous Ruby, you're really taking after me." Yang says playfully to her sister, chowing on a banana between words. "We weren't late! Me and Oscar just sort of um…just sort of got there reaaaally close to being late?" Yang laughs at that explanation. "You're already on Ironwood's bad side for being my sister, I don't think you want to provoke him even more." "I hope I'm not on his bad side, he seemed kind of mean…"

Oscar takes the chance to bite into his sandwich while Yang and Ruby were talking to each other, taking a few small bites out of it. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the others by accidentally choking on it or something. After taking a bite of it he reached into his lunch bag and pulled out a handful of strawberry's. This stopped the conversation between Ruby and Yang dead in its tracks. Ruby's mouth watered as she looked at them, eyeing them as Oscar took them out.

"…Do you want one?" "Yes!" Ruby exclaims, almost reaching out and taking one from Oscar's offering hand, before she stopped out of embarrassment for letting that outburst escape her. "Oh, um, I mean, …yes please." Ruby blushes a bit, making Oscar smile as he places one in her hand. "I grew them myself. I hope you like them." Ruby plops them into her mouth to taste them. Her eyes go wide, making Oscar fear he might've messed up on them.

"ohmygoshthesearesogood!" Ruby's mouth runs a mile a minute after she gets done eating it, loving every single second she tasted that strawberry. "You can have as many as you like, Ruby." "Oooh, think you might've just made a mistake there, Oscar. Ruby LOVES strawberry's." Yang warns him, but Oscar just chuckles and lets her eat as many as she wants. Which turns out to be all the ones he brought to eat himself. He didn't mind it though. Seeing her happy made him happy.

Ruby could die happy at that moment. Her stomach full of delicious strawberries. However, in her rush to devour all strawberries in sight, she had gotten some of their remnants on her face. "Oh, you got some on your face." Oscar grabs a napkin from his bag and holds it up to Ruby's face. He presses the fabric onto her face, gently wiping away the mess she had made from eating the strawberries. That soft touch made Ruby blush, the poor girl stiffening up a bit as he touched her. Though, she certainly didn't mind that Oscar was touching her like that… Oscar blushed as well when he realized what he was doing. "…T-thanks Oscar!" "D-don't mention it, Ruby!"

Their awkwardness made, Weiss roll her eyes again. It made Weiss want to say something, but before she could comment, the bell rung once more, taking every body away from their much-needed break. Ushering them back to class. There were still three more classes for the day, so Oscar's first day at school wasn't over just yet. Who knows what the next three classes would bring?

Oscar and Ruby quickly get up and leave, Oscar throwing away his trash. The two dashed off to their next class, the embracement from that moment nearly killing them both. Blake finally put her book down when they left, a small smile on her face as she looks at Yang. "They act like kids from a bad high school romance movie." Yang just turns and looks at Blake. "I think Ruby might actually have a crush on him. My sweet, innocent little sister likes a boy! What should I do blake? Should I give her advice? What if he's a jerk? What do I doooo?"

"Well, certainly don't act like that for one." Blake says to her as she stands, book tucked under her arm. "You should just let it happen and see where it goes. I know I'd hate It if my Sister starting intruding on all my romances." "But Ruby isn't prepared for any romance!" Blake face palms while she looks at Yang. "Trust me, it'll be fine. If she needs advice, I'm sure she'll come to you for it." Yang takes a deep breath, sort of seeing the logic of Blake's arguments. "Alright, Okay, you're right." Yang then looks up at her.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know so much about this stuff?" Blake gets a sly grin on her face, her fingers tapping the front cover of her book as she shows it to Yang. 'Ninja's-in-training in love.' A trashy romance story about two ninjas in high school. Who were also in love. Truly Blake was the most knowledgeable about these kinds of things.

Oscar and Ruby again had the same class as the other one. Being in the same grade does tend to lead to having mostly the same classes. Oscar didn't really know what to expect though, holding his breath as he approached the class room. He holds the door open and lets Ruby go in front of him, holding it open for her before stepping in himself. Surely it couldn't be as anything as crazy as his last few classes…


End file.
